1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to novel azeotropic or azeotrope-like compositions useful as solvents for cleaning applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) compounds have been used extensively in the area of semiconductor manufacture to clean surfaces such as magnetic disk media. However, chlorine-containing compounds such as CFC compounds are considered to be detrimental to the Earth's ozone layer. In addition, many of the hydrofluorocarbons used to replace CFC compounds have been found to contribute to global warming. Therefore, there is a need to identify new environmentally safe solvents for cleaning applications, such as removing residual flux, lubricant or oil contaminants, and particles. There is also a need for identification of new solvents for deposition of fluorolubricants and for drying or dewatering of substrates that have been processed in aqueous solutions.
Azeotropic compositions comprising about 58-68 weight percent 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane (HFC-43-10mee) and about 32-42 weight percent trans-1,2-dichloroethylene are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,137.
Azeotropic compositions comprising about 1-50 weight percent 1,1,2,2,3,3,4-heptafluorocyclopentane (HFCP) and about 50-99 weight percent trans-1,2-dichloroethylene are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,468.
Solvent compositions comprising 1,2,2,3,3,4-heptafluorocyclopentane (HFCP) and at least one organic solvent are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,759.